I Will Follow
by 19sweetgirl96
Summary: (Her Anywhere) Collection of oneshots featuring the characters of NBC's Believe. Focuses primarily on Bo and Tate interactions in the past, future, and present.


Hello! I love the show _Believe_ and I can't wait to watch the evolution of Bo's and Tate's relationship. This series will be a collection of oneshots about the characters of _Believe _(Bo, Tate, Winter, etc) in the past, present or future. Please leave a review with your reactions and feel free to suggest a request for one of these oneshots.

Disclaimer: _Believe _television show does not belong to me.

Oneshot #1: _Bo and Tate choose their next home. _

Tate stared intently over the coffee table. Bo stared back unblinkingly.

"I know which number you are thinking of, Tate. It's not going to work."

"Well then what am I thinking of?"

"Four."

"Damn- Darn it Bo. No cheating," Tate warned, thinking of how easily she could probably do it.

"Either way, I will choose."

"Fine." Resigned to her flawed logic (some things were not worth arguing about), Tate handed the map over to her. "Just don't pick anywhere stupid. And, please, no place near swamps," he added as an afterthought.

They both grimaced. The two months spent in Louisiana had been enough. They felt no need to relive their experience of stumbling through marshes while on the run from the authorities.

Bo closed her eyes and let her hand hover over the map before it landed near the bottom of the United States. "Here," she said, smiling. "We're going to Houston, Tate."

Tate thought it over. Houston, although hot during the summer was ideal during the first few weeks of winter that they were in now. He remembered running with Bo in New York City almost two years earlier and thought warmth seemed better than that bitter cold. Plus, they were already in Atlanta, so there would not be much adjustment or traveling needed.

"Okay. Go start packing."

"I am going to miss Atlanta. It's not too bad," Bo said with a sad smile.

Tate thought of the four months they had spent there. Usually, they only stayed in one place for two months or for long enough for Bo to stay in one semester of school before moving on. As a twelve year old in a new school, it was hard for her to try and fit in when she knew she would only be there for a little while. This time, however, they had slowly made their small apartment in Atlanta their home past their planned two months. He thought of the cat Bo had convinced him to keep for a few weeks before giving it to her classmate and the small belongings they had collected from different sites around Atlanta like a stuffed animal from the Zoo to keep her childhood turtle company and a fish bracelet from the aquarium. For some reason, animals really love Bo and Bo loves animals. He gets it though; Bo just has this way of drawing people in.

"Me too, kid."

"I'm not a kid, _Dad_, I'm twelve," Bo huffed while informing him.

"You'll always be my kid, kid."

Bo half-heartedly glared at him before smiling slightly. Although they had a rough start traveling together, it had been easier to explain himself as a single father traveling with his daughter than an uncle or family friend. Eventually, Tate had stopped hoping for Winter to release him from Bo-sitting and grew to enjoy their lives traveling from city to city. He was there cheering her on at her first soccer game and went to her parent conferences as her dad. Secretly, Bo liked it when he let her call him Dad in front of others or sarcastically at their apartment. Although he wasn't her real dad, she felt like his daughter and she trusted him like he was her real father. It was enough for her, knowing that she had people who cared about her like family.

"What name are you choosing?" Tate asked while getting ready to text it to Winter. Although they did not see Winter as much as Bo would like to, he was always watching out for them on police and FBI scans. Without him they never would have been able to get as far they have. They counted on him for their fake identity papers. In a few days, Winter would tell them a place for them to pick the birth certificates and passports down in Atlanta. That man has contacts everywhere. Sometimes there would be money, but for the most part, Tate tried to find something to do while Bo went to school. Sometimes it would be winning a little extra cash at casinos (although without Bo, he rarely won) or working as a mechanic.

"Jill." Bo said.

"From that show you watch? Come on Bo show some originality."

She gave him a look. "What's your name going to be, then," she challenged.

"Michael Warren."

"Michael? There are three of them in my class."

"Fine. Michael and Jill Warren. Backstory?"

"My mom's boyfriend tried to assault me and was arrested. You brought us to Houston for a fresh start." She grimaced at the end, thinking of all of their brief fresh starts in different cities in the United States.

"Sounds good to me." Tate looked over at her. "Bo, I know it's hard for you to leave your friends, but you know we would stay here if we could."

"I know. Don't worry, Tate, I've always got you, right?"

Her faith in him made him wonder sometimes. Even after two years with her, it was hard to believe that if Winter hadn't asked him to protect her he may have never known her. He could have been rotting in prison or dead if not for that day.

"Right." He swallowed, moved by her words.

She smiled brilliantly at him.

"So what's for dinner?"

"Mac and cheese good?" He asked, their previously conversation already placed in the back of their minds.

"Sounds perfect." She paused. "As long as you don't burn it this time."

Groaning, Tate replied, "That was once. Once and only because the phone was ringing."

She smiled before darting into the kitchen "Yeah it was definitely because of the phone. Not your cooking skills."

He shook his head before following her into the kitchen. He would follow her anywhere.

Note: I actually love the name Michael but I do know quite a few of them.

Thoughts? Please review!


End file.
